


Summer Pornathon Challenge #5

by kattale



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Summer Pornathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattale/pseuds/kattale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2012 Summer Pornathon for Challenge #5, "Myths and Legends".</p><p>A BBC-Merlin retelling of the Inuit Myth of Sedna, the Sea Goddess.<br/>This version based on the Heather Dale song "Sedna" and Heather's story-telling of the tale.<br/>http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZV2f_a4Vq0U</p><p>Every warning imaginable - character death, incest, murder, dismemberment, necrophilia, beastiality, probably others.  We thought our own kmm stories need warnings - traditional myths have us beat!  (And that's with word-count forcing me to cut out the part where her father married her to a dog, and she gave birth to puppies, which grew to be the white men.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Pornathon Challenge #5

Pornathon Entry #5 - Prompt = Myths and Legends

Sea Goddess Creation Myth - based on the Inuit legend of Sedna

Warnings: character death, murder, dismemberment, necrophilia, bestiality (all in the context of the original myth); also incest, more bestiality (in the context of the retelling)

 

There once lived a great King named Uther with two children - the elder, Morgana, a girl dark and beautiful as the night sky, and the younger, Arthur, a golden son bright as the sun and his father’s pride and heir.

Word of the daughter’s great beauty went out across the land, and she had many suitors, but she refused each in turn, spurning them, as she was a proud girl and vain. “Send Arthur away to marry instead, Father,” she sneered, “and leave me to inherit the kingdom!” In time, her father grew angry and vowed he would marry her to the next suitor who came to their gates. When a cloaked figure arrived at their castle in deepest winter, the King thrust his daughter towards the stranger, bidding them marry and leave the kingdom forever.

The stranger, face hidden in furs, complied. Morgana was set in a small boat, and the stranger paddled them through icy seas to a distant island. Accustomed to a great castle, jewels and comforts, Morgana looked around and saw neither house nor shelter, just bare rock, ice, and cliffs. The stranger pulled back the cloak to reveal no husband, but the terrible, beautiful face of a woman. “Sister,” she said, “You share a father with the Prince who will one day rule all of Albion, but with me, you share a mother, and we are sisters. You shall live with me and cook for me, and we shall be as one.” The woman kissed her, and Morgana saw that she was one of the bird-folk, the sorcerers of the Old Religion.

Morgana screamed and fled, racing across the rock and cliffs to the bare shores of the island. Hearing her cries, her brother urged their father to hurry to the island for his sister’s sake. Taking her into their craft, they set course back to their kingdom.

But the bird-sorceress grew angry and conjured the powers of sea and sky, setting a violent storm to follow them and upset their craft.

The King saw the storm approaching and paddled with all his strength, but soon feared their boat would be lost. Now, the King was a coward, bitter from the loss of his wife, and he feared magic and sorcery above all else. He thought to himself that their boat could travel faster with fewer passengers. Without warning, her turned to grasp his daughter and tossed her into the waves.

Well that could have been the end of the tale – but it wasn’t. Morgana had such a great heart, that she swam with all her strength, ‘til she gripped the side of the boat, and would not let go.

But the cold of the ice-water had chilled her fingers, and the cold of the winter wind froze them solid. Uther raised his paddle and with a great *crack* brought it down upon her fingers, breaking them off. Morgana lost her grip, and fell back into the icy waves.

Well that could have been the end of the tale as well – but it wasn’t. Morgana had such a great heart that she found a magic of her own. “If the sea is to be my home,” she thought, “I will not dwell here alone.” She sank down into the dark depths, her broken fingers floating around her, and she called each finger in turn.

One finger caressed her long black hair, smoothing and separating the tangles. She shook her hair free, letting it billow in the currents, and the finger became the first seal, laughing in the dappled light of the sea.

Another finger touched her lips until they parted, and she drew the tip of the finger into her mouth, stroking it upon her tongue. Her magic spread, and in moments she found herself kissing the playful whiskers of the first otter, who rolled and somersaulted in the ocean swell.

The last finger teased at her sex, until her pleasure peaked, releasing waves of warmth and contentment through the ocean depths. From this finger formed the whale, mightiest of creatures, slow and gentle as the tides.

Morgana lives on as the Goddess of the Sea. The great beasts of the ocean are her lovers and companions. She harbours great rage against the King on the Shore and sends fierce storms to torment his people. To calm her, her golden brother swims down to her and combs her long, tangled black hair, as she has no fingers to do it herself.


End file.
